


Billy's Promise

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Before I continue I wanted to say something. Michelle is the name of Billy's real wife and I have nothing against her. I'm sure she is a wonderful person! I'm in no way saying she is like this in real life. I'm only making her this way for my story. Hope you guys are enjoying! This chapter and the next few are going to have Billy being kinda a dick to Michelle. I can't imagine Billy ever acting this way. Please don't judge me! This is only a part in my story! I hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938





	Billy's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Before I continue I wanted to say something. Michelle is the name of Billy's real wife and I have nothing against her. I'm sure she is a wonderful person! I'm in no way saying she is like this in real life. I'm only making her this way for my story. Hope you guys are enjoying! This chapter and the next few are going to have Billy being kinda a dick to Michelle. I can't imagine Billy ever acting this way. Please don't judge me! This is only a part in my story! I hope you guys like it.

As I get out of bed and head to my bathroom to take a shower. I take my time in the shower letting the got water run on my body. I get out and wrap my hair in a towel and then wrap one around myself. As I get back to my room I hear my phone ringing. I walk over seeing it's Rob. I answer and smile hearing Rob's voice. "Good morning Honey. I was just calling to check on you." I grin. "I'm better Rob I just got out the shower. Are you still coming to my party?" He laughs "Yes i'm coming! I'm flying out with Billy tonight." I hear Billy in background. "Hey Robbie who you talking to?" I groan "Rob please don't tell him it's me. I don't want to talk to him right now." 

Rob lies saying it's his sister. You hear Billy say something and Rob doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "Y/N you know your going to have to tell him what happened this morning when you tired to call him." I sigh and remain silent. "Rob what's the point. It's obvious he's always gonna chose her." 

"Either way you need to tell him! She doesn't need to get away with it again! Billy cares about you a lot. Sometimes I think he loves you and I don't mean in a brotherly way. He spends most days talking about how much he misses you. I'm pretty sure he texts you more than he texts Michelle." I stay silent for a while. "I might talk to him later." My phone dings as I finish talking. 

"Listen Honey I have to go work on this song with Billy before we leave tonight. I'll see you soon." I smile "See you soon Robbie!!!" We hang up and I look to see who sent me a text. I sigh seeing it's Billy.

Billy: Good morning Kid! Miss you! Can't wait to hang out with you for a while!

I debate whether or not to text him back. I decide to just send him a short message back. 

Me: Hey ! Busy now can't talk! SYS!

He sends one back almost instantly causing tears in my eyes.

Billy: Y/N/N? I really miss you! Send me a picture please!?

Me: Billy? I can't! 

Billy: Why not and why are you being so short with me? Is there something you're not telling me?

More tears fill my eyes. If only you knew you Dummy!

Billy: Y/N? 

Me: I don't wanna talk about through text. It's something that needs to be discussed in person. We'll talk when you get here tomorrow. Bye!

Billy: Tell me did Michelle say something again? She was acting strange this morning. 

Me: Billy? I really don't wanna talk about this over text!

Billy: Okay fine! But i'm coming with Rob tonight and Michelle isn't coming until Saturday. So we can spend your birthday tomorrow together if you want.

Me: We'll see when you get here. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly as I laid down to go to sleep when my phones vibrates on my nightstand. I pick it seeing Billy sent a picture of him and Rob at the airport with the text We're about to board the plane now. See you in a couple of hours kid! I chose not answer back.

Billy's POV

I send Y/N text of me and Rob at the airport and frown as I see she reads it but doesn't respond back. I sigh thinking to myself. What the hell is going on with her lately. She's barely talking to me and when she does I feel like I've done something to hurt her. I'm broken from my thoughts by Rob calling my name saying that they are calling us to board now. I nod and follow him to the terminal. We board the plane and find out seats. I look at my phone again hoping that maybe she sent a text but sigh seeing she hasn't. I turn it off as Rob looks over at me. 

"Billy you okay man?" I sigh "I don't know Rob. I think see's mad at me. Has she said anything to you about me." He doesn't say anything for a moment. "Billy I think that's something you need to wait and talk to her about." I look at my best friend who's giving me a look. "She did. She told you something didn't she? Rob what did she say? Was it about Michelle?" Rob runs his fingers through his hair as he looks away a dead give away he knows something. "Billy it's not my place to tell you about anything. Just please wait and talk to her."

"FINE! But I'm going to talk her as soon as we land!" Rob looks over at me confused. "Billy it will be 3 in the morning when we land." I look out the window. "I don't care. I still have a key! I need to talk to her. Rob I can't lose her because of something stupid. She means to much to me." I can feel him looking at me. "Billy you act like she's the one you're dating and not Michelle." 

"Rob don't be crazy. She's my little sister. I just hate hurting her and I hate that Michelle told her all that shit!"Rob looks at me. "So why are you still with Michelle and why are you bringing her to Y/N's party Saturday?" I sigh "Because Michelle says she's sorry she said those things and says she wants to apologize to Y/N in person." Rob laughs. "What's funny Rob?" He opens a book as he says "Nothing Billy nothing."

I go to ask him something else but decide not to. The next few hours seem to pass extremely slow but finally the pilot makes an announcement that we will be landing soon that everyone should remain seated and fasten their seat belts. 10 minutes later we land. I almost run off the plane. Rob is close behind me. "Billy are you sure you wanna go see Y/N right now?" I walk outside and go to a cab. "Yes Rob I need to talk to her right now. Can you take my bags and I'll see you at the hotel later." I get in the cab and tell the driver the address. 

As we pull into the driveway I smile at all the memories that come flooding my mind. I pay the driver and get out. I walk up to the door and unlock it with my key. I walk into the dark house and down the hallway to Y/N's room. I grin seeing her laying in my old bed as I get closer I see she is wearing my old Nirvana T-Shirt. I stand watching her sleep for a moment. I move a piece of her hair from her face and I can't help but think to myself.

She's so beautiful! When did she become so beautiful! She stirs as my fingers graze her cheek. "Y/N? Wake up we need to talk."

Your POV

I'm woken as I feel someone touch my face. I swear I hear Billy's voice. My eyes flutter open. I jump seeing someone standing above me. "Hey Kid! Chill it's just me." You sit up and sleepily looks at him. "Billy what are you doing here. It's 3 in the morning." He grins at me. "I missed you! Plus we need to talk." I groan "Billy!! I'm tired!! Can we talk in the morning."

He laughs "Technically speaking it is morning." "BILLY!! GO AWAY!!" He yanks the covers off of me. "BILLY YOU JERK!!! GIVE THEM BACK!!" He stares at me for a moment. "No Y/N we need to talk!"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU RIGHT BILLY MORAN!!" He frowns looking at me. "NO YOU'RE GOING TO TALK TO ME! WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME?" I go to get up to go to the bathroom to get away from him. He grabs my arm pulling me back down on the bed. "You're going to stay and talk to me. Don't make me pin you down!" My back is to him I feel tears fall down my cheeks. "Billy please just go!" He's quite for a moment. I feel him get up and for a moment I think he's leaving but before I know it he's kneeling front of me pulling my face up. "Y/N sweetheart why are you crying. Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong? What happened?"

I stare at him our eyes locking. I mumble through tears and sobs "Michelle.." He stares at me "What about Michelle??" I start to tremble. He notices and immediately gets up and sits next to me pulling me into him. I let him and just sob into his neck. He rubs my back. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" I start calm down and pull away from him. "Billy i have something I need to tell you. The other night I had that nightmare I used to have as a kid. I called you to try and calm myself but..." I pause looking down. He pulls my face up "But what Y/N? What happened?"

I look at him for a moment before continuing. "Michelle answered..." He looks at me with an angry look. "What the hell did she say?" I take a breath "She started out by calling me a little brat! She said that you had told her that I had told you about what she said me all those years ago and she didn't know what I thought you were going to do but if I didn't leave her fiance alone she promised she was going to make my life a living hell. Then she said to stop calling you and for damn sake stop sending you pictures! Then she said she would see me in a couple of days. Oh and she called me a whore again." He sits there looking at me. I can see the anger in his eyes. I continue to talk. "Anyway I was hurt! I called Rob and told him what was going on." He looks at me. "It was you that Rob was on the phone yesterday morning wasn't it?" I nod "Yes he was calling to check on me."

"Ole Robbie! Y/N why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" I get up "Because Billy I didn't think you would believe me. When she said you were her finance it hurt so much Billy because for a split second I thought you had gotten engaged and didn't tell me. I was hurt and I was angry that she was at your house answering your phone when I needed you Billy! You know you were always the only that was ever able to calm me after those nightmares. Plus I figured you would have told her to stick where the son don't shine."

Before I know it he is standing and pulling me to him as he hugs me tightly. "I'm so sorry Y/N! I had every intention of telling her just that but when I confronted her about what you told me she swore she was sorry and said that she was going to apologize for it and I guess I was stupid enough to believe her. I promise you this Y/N I will end it. She's going to pay for everything she has ever said to you." He holds my face in his hands. "Now about those nightmares I remember you climbing in bed with me many nights needing me to hold you because you couldn't go back to sleep." His finger rubs my cheek as he leans in closer to me. "Y/N you're so beautiful." I blush and before I have to time to react he crashes his lips into mine. 

I stand frozen. Is this really happening? Is Billy really kissing me! He pulls away resting his forehead against mine. "Y/N I'm..." I pull him back to me and kiss him deeply. I run my fingers into his hair as he pulls me closer. We pull apart needing air. "Wow wasn't expecting you to kiss me back." I smile up at him pulling him to me again kissing him more. Billy's hands roam my body as mine grip his jacket.

He grips my ass causing me to moan into his mouth. He lifts me as he walks backwards to the bed where he sits with me straddling him. I groan as I feel him start to get hard underneath me. He grips my hips moving me back and forth on his lap. I let him for a moment before I pull away. "Billy...I..." He smiles at me. "I'm sorry Y/N I guess I got carried away. What do you say we get some sleep."

I smile playfully pushing him back onto the bed. He chuckles pulling me down on top of him kissing me again. I groan his name. He grins as I pull away getting up and climbing onto the bed. He watches as I get under the covers. "You gonna come lay or are you just going to continue to watch me like a creep?" He gets a wicked grin on his face as tackles me. "So now I'm a creep! Well sorry to tell you sweetheart you just made out with this creep!" I just laugh and push him off. "Goodnight Creep!" He chuckles sitting up. I watch as he pulls off his jacket then his T-shirt. He gets up causing me to pout. "Where are you going?" He smiles going to the dresser and grabbing a pair of shorts. "Relax sweetheart I'll be right back." He leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later in the shorts. He goes to get in the other bad. "HEY!!" He chuckles coming to the bed with me and climbs in pulling me close. I smile curling into his chest as he plays with my hair. Soon we are both fast asleep.


End file.
